


Even if I’m bad at it, I like the word, beginning

by japanesepantydropper (neiljortsten), uwu (neiljortsten)



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I dont know how to tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Romance, What am I doing, also lol the renmin is like realllllly lowkey, and i once wrote a fanfic about two friends, anyways stan stray kids, but there are some swear words...i think, does it have angst idk, dont read this i need to edit this, i changed the rating uwu, i mean i tried to fluff but i think it turned out to be more crack than fluff, i really dont know what i am doing, i wrote most of it at like 3am i think it doesn’t make sense, im probably using the tags wrong, im sorry, im totally using these tags wrong, its bad, really dont read this shit, the 00line is a mess, the renmin is only lowkey, there are more errors than in my math exams, this is kinda plotless, this is the worst thing ive ever produced, this is waaaaaay too long im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neiljortsten/pseuds/japanesepantydropper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neiljortsten/pseuds/uwu
Summary: Hyunjin is dense and has a weak spot for adorable things, Seungmin is pining and Jeongin is adorable.





	Even if I’m bad at it, I like the word, beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin/gifts).



> for my dearest Alex- you got me Yuto, so I’m giving you your OTP. (don’t judge me, it’s the first time that i wrote something in MONTHS)
> 
> This is kinda trashy and longer that I originally expected it to, but welP NVM RIGHT
> 
> I hope it somehow lives up to your expectations and I’m really sorry, but I’m not a native speaker , so if you find any grammar or spelling errors call me out!
> 
>  
> 
> (there are a few mistakes, but i will fix them tomorrow uwu)
> 
>  
> 
> also the jeongin part comes like tomorrow i think

 

 

 

Contrary to believe Hyunjin wasn’t pining. He was just admiring Seungmin’s features. And maybe his laughter. And his smile-god his smile. And he had a really nice voice. And he was so cute, when he snuggled into Hyunjins chest or when he stole his sweaters again and wore them to their weekly “dates”. He didn’t call them dates, Jisung Han, Felix Lee and Donghyuck Lee did, but he really didn’t want to think of his friends, when he was busy adoring his best friend.

Seungmin and he sat, as usual, in the library and tried to do their homeworks, but as soons as they arrived, his best friend just stared at the notes he took in his lessons, sighed and then fell asleep. Maybe he sneaked into the house elf kitchen again and persuaded the friendly creatures to bake him cookies again.

Probably with Jaemin Na, Seungmin’s Roommate and other best friend. No, Hyunjin definitely wasn’t salty that Seungmin had a second best friend.  
It would be unfair, considering the fact that he had three other really close (best, but don’t tell Donghyuck) friends. Jisung, Felix and Donghyuck.  
Jisung was his roommates and lowkey fell in bros with Felix the first time they met. Hyunjin had the unfortunate luck to sit beside Jisung the first time they went to Hogwarts, so he was already used to their dumb chattering, but sometimes it even impressed him how much bullshit two people could spat out in the time span of two minutes.

Still, he loved them (don’t tell Felix, he would get overly affectionate again and Hyunjin wasn’t ready for the Hufflepuff to break his ribs). After Jisung and Hyunjin got sorted into Gryffindor (a shame for Hyunjins family really, they were all purebloods and expected him to land in Slytherin) and Felix in Hufflepuff, they were devastated (more like Jisung and Felix, Hyunjin was glad, because he really couldn’t imagine to share a room with both of them), but still tried to stay friends.

And it worked, somehow. In his first year Donghyuck Lee bullied him lovingly, because he got sorted into Gryffindor. They used to be best buddies, grew up together and Donghyuck had cried tears when Jisung told him that Hyunjin had tried to paint his tie green (he was really desperate back then, okay). Jisung and Felix were suspicious, but after Hyunjin told them that Donghyuck was an actual sweetheart, but showed his affection through bullying, they grew closer and Hyunjin believed that they had secret meetings to talk shit about him.

He wouldn’t be surprised, after he found out that Jisung and Felix had a groupchat named Seungjin in which they apparently shipped him and Seungmin. When he and Donghyuck, who didn’t own phones, heard that, Donghyuck demanded to be added and Hyunjin too- he didn’t really get the shipping point- and his friends did add Donghyuck.  
But not him, and Hyunjin was sure that that was the day he figured that he was friends with snakes.

Except Seungmin, Seungmin was a pure angel.  
Sometimes.

  
After a few years, Seungmin’s and Hyunjins friend circle began to hang out together and he met Jeno, a Hufflepuff, Renjun, a Slytherin that Hyunjin would have sorted into Ravenclaw, Jaemin, Seungmins Roommate and also a Ravenclaw, and three upperclassmen, Mark and Lucas, who were now in their sixth year and both Gryffindor and Changbin, a sixth year from Slytherin.

Now they tried to meet up as a whole group and have dinner together, but the sixth years were too stressed out (especially Mark, this boy learned more than Seungmin and Hyunjin combined) and he also noticed that Jaemin tried to distance himself from the group. Meaning, he hung out a lot with his Cousin Jungwoo and he knew that Seungmin knew why, because Renjun and Jeno pestered him every dinner Jaemin was absent why the pretty boy wasn’t there and why he was eating with Jungwoo again and that they barely spent time together and Seungmin always just shook his head and told them that Jaemin had school problems and needed Jungwoo to explain them to him. The Hufflepuff and Slytherin actually believed him.  
Maybe it was because they wanted to believe it, maybe because Jaemin easily stressed out over school and exam, but ended up acing them.

  
Hyunjin tried to zoom back in, he still hadn’t started his essay for DADA and Seungmin was still sleeping.

When he saw that his best friend was most likely dead asleep and would probably slap him in the face if he tried to wake him up now, he decided to start his homework alone and wait for ten more minutes.

The library was more filled by now, students trying to work on their essays and he could see one of his roommates tutoring a, probably, third grader.  
Maybe fourth, he just looked small and cute and adorable.

He had a faible for adorable things, hence his affection for Seungmin. And maybe the chinese boy Renjun took under his wing- he wasn’t a solid member of their little group, but he sat with them sometimes and he was absolutely adorable. And loud and extra, but mostly adorable and that was all what mattered.

Sometimes he wondered why he was still friends with Felix and Jisung- they weren’t adorable at all. Maybe Felix’ gushing over a certain Slytherin was cute, but that was literally everything.

 

By the time he finished his essay, Seungmin has woken up and immediately complained that he didn’t wake him up.

“You know that I need an O in this, and I haven’t even read my notes or went through the books, oh fuck I fucked up, fuck, fuck, fuck”, he murmured and started going through his notes- or rather throwing them all under the table in the rush to finish the essay.

Hyunjin would actually help him, but he remembered the owl his house teacher had sent him today. What was it again? About...an underclassman, he was sure about that, but what was the main question?

He tried to recall the letter, but he stuffed in his bag it short after receiving and now there was no chance he knew where it was.

And he maybe even stuffed it into one of his friends bags without noticing it- whatever he did, it didn’t matter. He just needed to meet Professor Byun, who even made him the house teacher, they must’ve been real desperate, ask if he did something wrong (he didn’t) he could head straight to dinner.

Sounded like a plan.

“Hey, Minnie, I need to go and talk to Professor Byun like now, so we’re gonna see each other at dinner, right?”

“Mmkay”, his best friend answered, nose deep buried in the books that Hyunjin had used, not really listening to him.

Hyunjin sighed, gathered his things together, he left his book with Seungmin, knowing that the boy will definitely give it back to him, and grabbed his jacket.

He had changed into a sweater before and clean jeans and hoped that Professor Byun wouldn’t mind his clothes and make him change into his robes again.

 

When he knocked on Professor Byuns office, the Professor greeted him with a “You are late, Mr. Hwang, but please take a seat.”  
Oh damn.

“I’m sorry Professor, I was doing homeworks and forgot-“

“I said it is fine and if you are agreeing the tutoring, you would actually help me a lot.”

Wait what.

“Uhm, tutoring?”, he asked, trying to not sound like an idiot.

“Yes, a fourth year needs help with Defense against dark arts and since you are on top of the classes and you are both in the same house I thought that you would maybe agree to it.”

Wow, fuck.  
How could he politely decline such an offer? He had enough to do with school anyways and knowing Professor Byun he wouldn’t gain anything out of it.

“Ehm, I might have to check it with my schedule…”, he said, not knowing what to answer.

“Oh, you can talk it out with Mr. Yang, he should be here in a few minutes.”

He should be what now.

Just in that moment the door slammed against the wall. Hyunjin screeched. Manly.

“I’m so sorry I’m late Professor, but friend stuck his hand into my mouth and his bracelet got caught in my braces and I-“

Professor Byun looked terrified. “It’s okay, Mr.Yang, please don’t elaborate.”

The boy panted.

“I’m sorry”, he added, again.

Hyunjin wanted to go home.

“So…”, Professor Byun said. “This is the boy I told you about, Mr. Hwang. Mr. Yang, this is your, hopefully, new tutor.”

The boy turned around and smiled at him.

“Hello, I’m Jeongin Yang and I would be so grateful, if you decide to tutor me!”

Oh no.

First of all the boy had braces.  
Second of all he had dimples.  
And third of all the was adorable.

Hyunjin was fucked, double, sideways, it didn’t matter.

“Of course I’m going to tutor you”, he heard himself say and felt his lips stretching in that one smile he always used on girls to get what he wanted.

Professor Byun giggled.

Jeongin Yang smiled even wider, his eyes sparkled.

Oh fuck.

What had he done to himself?

 

 

 

“Why did you leave the library?”, Seungmin asked as soon as he sat beside him.

“Had to go to Professor Byun”, Hyunjin whispered and grabbed his glass. It was filled with pumpkin juice and he shot his best friend a grateful look.

Jaemin sat with them for the first time since the beginning of October, awfully stiff beside Renjun and tried to hold a conversation with Chenle, the chinese boy that Renjun used to tutor.

Tutored. Jeongin.

Automatically his eyes searched for the cute, cute fourteen years old and he found him beside Jisung Park, thirteen and part of the Quidditch team.

Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was not, but when he looked at Jeongin, their eyes locked and Hyunjin found it impossible to look away.  
The Gryffindor gifted him a small smile, eyes wide and if Hyunjin didn’t know any better he would’ve thought that Jeongin was staring at him.  
Jisung seemed to notice the weird staring contest they had and turned around. He waved, awkwardly and scrunched his nose. Then he said something to Jeongin and, god, the boy blushed.

Hyunjin almost cooed.

  
“We are finally back together”, his Jisung said, smiled at Jaemin. “Where have you been all the time, it’s almost November and I feel like I don’t even know your courses.”

Jaemin smiled, a little bit bitter and Hyunjin missed the usual sparkle in his eyes. He seemed sad, or at least not as bubbly and happy as usual.  
Seungmin sighed.

“Yes, I...uhm, I spent a lot of time with my cousin Jungwoo and his friend Minho Lee, because they...uhm needed to help me with my courses, I might’ve took too many…” He laughed a bit, but it sounded forced. Hyunjin sent Seungmin a worried look, but his best friend only shook his head.

“Leave it”, his lips formed soundless. “He will tell us when he’s ready.”

That didn’t really help, but he decided not to push it.

“But I could’ve helped you!”, Renjun pouted and wrapped his arm around Jaemins broader shoulders. “I’m your best friend and I’ve seen you like thrice this month, excluding our classes.”  
He laid his head on Jaemins shoulder and snuggled closer. “I missed you,Nana.”

Jaemin stiffed even more.  
“I missed you too”, he murmured and affectionate patted the brown hair of his best friend. “I’m sorry, Junnie”, he whispered and now Hyunjin was really worried. Lucky for them, only Chenle, Seungmin and him actually listened to the conversation.

Jeno, Jisung and Changbin were talking about the upcoming Quidditch Match (Hyunjin is going to destroy you-The fuck you talking about, we have me-Jeno, please), Mark, Donghyuck and Felix were talking about Muggle Stuff. He thought of joining them- but the Jaemin-Renjun drama was too interesting to let it go.  
Maybe he was an asshole.

Maybe he was just needy for drama.

Maybe Seungmin hit his head with- wait scratch the maybe.

“Ouch!”, he exclaimed, at turned his head to stare at his best friend.

“Stop staring at them, they just missed each other, it’s nothing special!”, Seungmin said, laying extra pronunciation on the nothing.

“You know something and you’re not telling me”, he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I can’t believe I’m friends with a traitor.”

“Well, I can’t believe you’re that needy for tea, so who’s worse, you or me?”

“Shut up”, Hyunjin crumbled, uncrossed his arms and wrapped one around Seungmin’s shoulder to pull him near his chest.

“I do get him, I miss my best friend too when I don’t see them for a few hours!”

Seungmin blinked. “Awww”, he cooed.  
Hyunjin nodded. “I mean, Jisung and Felix are a pain in the ass, but sometimes I can’t just help but miss them.”

Seungmin blinked again, this time slower. Realisation hit him and Hyunjin silently giggled to himself. “You asshole”, his best friend screamed.

“I can’t believe, I really thought you were cute.”

Hyunjin scrunched his nose. “Good, because I am definitely not cute!”

Seungmin laughed. “Are you sure about that, Mr.?”  
He bobbed his nose, turned to his plate again and began to finish his dinner.

Hyunjins nose tingled while he stared at Jaemin’s sad eyes and he thought he might know what the brown haired was going through.

But only might.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was their last Quidditch match this season and Hyunjin was terrified. It was raining, it’s been hours already and he felt like freezing to death. Could he still move his fingers? He didn’t know.

It was against Ravenclaw, 50:70, and Jisung Park just couldn’t spot the tiny golden Snitch.

He knew the boy was excellent in Quidditch, but if he didn’t get his ass up and caught the goddamn ball, Hyunjin was going to pass out. It was raining, his hair sticked to his forehead and Mark and he has to dodge the damn Bludgers every three seconds.

Their third Chaser, Alina Warren, got hitten in the beginning and although she said that she was fine, her face was pale and she looked like she could barely handle herself on the broom.

Yukhei, one of the Beaters, tried to send the damn Bludgers to the opposite team, but the Ravenclaws were strong and it was pure luck that they led the game.

“Jisung”, he screamed. The blond squinted his eyes. “Hurry up and catch the fucking Snitch!”

“I’m bloody trying!”, Jisung screamed back. “But it’s raining so hard and- fuck wait”, the boy turned around, sank down a few meters and then followed after the Ravenclaw Seeker.

“Hyunjin, fucking-“, screamed Mark and Hyunjin snapped around.

“What?”

“Focus! Alina just lost the goddamn Quaffel, because you didn’t help her!”

Hyunjin fletched his teeth. “I’m sorry”, he answered.

  
He loved Quidditch and he absolutely loved playing Quidditch in the rain, but he couldn’t see anything thanks to his bangs and the loud raining sound made it impossible to hear anything unless they screamed.

Maybe that was the reason why he didn’t see the damn Bludger coming.

But all he know was, that he felt a sharp pain against his head and then everything turned black.

 

  
The next time he woke up, he stared directly into Felix’ face. He didn’t have to say that he screamed.

When he tried to sit up, his best friend only pushed him down again.

“You’re an idiot, Jinnie, really. Mark called your name three times and you didn’t listen and if it wasn’t for Yukhei, you would be dead. Or something like that.”

Hyunjin snorted. “Or something like that.”

“Where are the others?”, he asked, looked around and noticed that it was pitch black dark outside.

“Mate, you were out for like one whole day, you should have seen Seungmin, I think he even cried.”

Seungmin cried? For him? Something fluttered in Hyunjin stomach. But at the same moment he called himself an idiot for reacting that way.

“So you didn’t cry?”, he asked cockily and raised an eyebrow. “I thought I’m the bro of your life.”

Felix snorted. “I said you’re the brotein, I need. Jisung is obviously the bro of my life.”

“Picking favorites, I see?”

“Shut the fuck up and drink your medicine up. Madam Pomfrey won’t be here to force it down your throat- a few kids slipped in the hallway and hurt themselves pretty bad.”

Felix grinned.

Hyunjin sighed.

“I bet you are almost as bad as the Weasley-twins and that is a lot, trust me.”

Felix shrugged.

“I’ll tell Jisung that you appreciate our hard work.”

“No, no, that was not what I meant-“

“Thank you, best friend, I knew I could count on you.”

  
“Excuse me, he is my best friend?”, a mocking voice interfered in the conversation. Seungmin.  
Oh god, no, he really didn’t have the nerves for this.

“The last time I checked, he was my best friend”, said a new voice- Felix.

What did Hyunjin do in his first life to deserve this?

His three friends grinned and teasingly hit each other in the chest.

 

Hyunjin swallowed the medicine in one go and almost choked.

 

 

  
“Hey, are you okay?” Jeongin asked him as soon as he sat down.

Hyunjin stared at him bewildered. “Yes, why?” He knew he hadn’t showered today, but he at least combed his hair and wore fresh clothes.

The smaller boy shrugged. “You fell pretty hard on saturday and...i didn’t want to force you to… you know tutor me. I can totally wait, like my grades are at the bottom anyways.”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows. “That is one reason more for me to start tutoring”, he sighed. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Jeongin shook his head. “No, I’m fine with everything. Thanks, Hyung.”

The korean formality surprised Hyunjin. “Oh, you know korean?”, he asked, surprised. He could maintain a conversation, reading was a lot harder.

“Yes, my parents wanted me to grow up bilingual. You don’t like it, when I call you Hyung?”

Hyunjin shook his head, fast. “No, no it’s fine. But you are only one year younger, so I really don’t mind. In my friend group no one uses formalities, so I’m just not used to it.”

“Ahh, okay”, Jeongin nodded and them smiled. Hyunjins was weak.

That smile could cure depression, he was sure of it. It was so cute and soft and he just wanted to poke Jeongins dimple and god, this boy.

He felt like he was cheating, but honestly, Jeongin was the cutest boy he ever met and nothing could change his mind now. Not even a pouting Seungmin.

“So, where do you need help? Like what do you not understand?”

Jeongin sank down. “The Professor says, it’s the pronunciation. That I use way too much strength in my words and he also said that my hand gestures are too wild. I mean, who even needs defense against the dark arts? I certainly do not-“

Hyunjin laughed. “Okay big boy, i think we’re going to work on your pronunciation first? And trust me, I suck at everything except defense against the dark arts, so I know how you feel about certain classes.”

Jeongin grinned, too, almost proud.

“I guess it’s your braces? That make it hard? I never had braces, but one of my friends had them and I remember his complaining…”

“You never had braces?” Jeoning gaped. “But your teeth are so...so straight!”

After I saw you that is the only thing about me that you could consider straight, he thought.

  
“Thank you”, Hyunjin smiled, shyly. He was used to compliments, but from girls and they really weren’t his type.

Jeongin smiled too.

Hyunjin felt something melt inside of him. Probably his heart. Most likely his heart.

 

  
The more he tutored Jeongin, the less time he spent with Seungmin. And although his best friend said that it was completely fine, he could feel Seungmin slipping out of his reach and spending more time with Jaemin.

Jaemin. Jaemin disappeared sometimes completely. He wouldn’t come to breakfast, lunch or dinner and he spent his free time in the ravenclaw tower, because they had their own library. Not even Renjun was allowed to enter his and Seungmin’s room. Sometimes the pretty wizard was sick or tired or doing his homework and it did something to their group.

Mark missed him, Jeno missed him, Felix, Jisung and heck, even Donghyuck missed him.  
Even Changbin, who never really paid attention to his surroundings asked where the tall boy was at.

And most importantly: Renjun missed his best friend.

One night, he had tutored Jeongin again and they forgot the time (Hyunjin had the strong thought that he fell in love like with Jeongin and it didn’t even bother him-but it also made him realize that he possibly had a big fat crush on Seungmin. He didn’t know yet.), he had heard Renjun and Donghyuck talking about the whole Jaemin-issue.

Renjun had sobbed and asked why his best friend kept rejecting him and what he had done wrong and why he didn’t talk to him and what on earth he did to deserve this, all he wanted was his best friend back and that he just wanted Jaemin to trust him again and talk to him again and cuddle him again and tell him that he was worth everything.

Hyunjin had felt like he had listened to something way to intimate and personal. He didn’t even tell Seungmin about it, although he lived with Jaemin and could help him to fix the mess he got himself into.  
Mess meaning Renjun.

 

 

  
“Hey, dude, do I have a crush on Seungmin?”

Jisung choked and almost fell from his bed. His best friends eyes got even bigger, almost comically and Hyunjin would’ve started laughing wouldn’t he asked such an important question.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you only noticed now.”

“Now?”, Hyunjin screeched. “What to you mean with now?”

Jisung raised his eyebrows. “God, you are truly an idiot, Hyunjin. You had a crush on him since he set your eyebrows on fire in Transfiguration.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Eh, the last time I remembered, that was the start of Minnies and mine friendships.”

Jisung gasped dramatically. “Minnie! See! Plus, you’re like so whipped for him. Can’t believe you’ve only noticed now.”

Hyunjin stared incredulously at his so called friend.

“And you couldn’t tell me, that I am crushing on him? All these years I thought he’s only my best friend and that you and Felix are total douchebags! Which you are, by the way! I can’t believe you couldn’t tell me this earlier, now i’m in my O.W.L.s, I’m tutoring a really adorable boy and I think that I’m high key crushing on him! I can’t crush on my best friend too!”

Jisungs jaw had dropped. “You’re telling me that you needed four years to figure out you are crushing on Seungmin, but only one month to crush on a new boy?” He scoffed. “I can’t believe you, Hyunjin, really. Not even loyal to your own crush…”

“I didn’t know i was crushing on him, okay? I just thought he was my best friend but surprise, I’m probably in love...i meant like with him and you and Felix didn’t tell me and now I’m freaking out because-“

Jisung interrupted him rudely:” First of all, we told you like one thousand time-“

“I thought you were teasing!”

“...and second of all, not even Felix and I knew, even Changbin thought you two were dating.”

“Dating? What?”

“Well, you cuddle all the goddamn time and you call him Minnie and he calls you Jinnie and you allow him to, like even your brother was surprised, and that one time he told you to hold his hand because he was afraid? Surprise bitch, he wasn’t afraid at all, let me tell you this. And you never hold hands, you think it’s dumb.”

“If you are still salty, because I didn’t hold your hand when we were watching the Orphan and you almost pissed yourself, then-“

“I am not! Stop saying this, it’s embarrassing.”

Hyunjin smirked. “Awww, is my poor little Jisung baby a scaredy-cat?”

Jisung threw his pillow at him. “I have the strong urge to strangle you.”

Hyunjin laughed. “Love you too, bro.”

And he meant it. Even if he didn’t tell him he was crushing on Seungmin.

 

 

 

  
By the time he noticed how big his crush on Seungmin really was, he was already way too deep into crushing on Jeongin.

The boy was just endearing, when he managed to make a spell correctly or when he tried to ask him about his classes and how he knew Chenle (They were friends through some mutual friends, similar to Changbin and him, Hyunjin guesses) or why he chose to tutor him (Hyunjin ignored that question) or why he was so handsome (Hyunjin blushed and punched Jeongin in the arm)

And god, his disappointment when he didn’t get the spell at first. His scared expression when he met a boggart for the first time and started to cry, because apparently he was afraid of butterflies- it was kinda adorable, wouldn’t it be for the crying boy, or his happy expression when he could finally get Expelliarmus right.  
The lithe boy was beautiful and his personality made him even cuter. Hyunjin didn’t make the rules, even Seungmin thought so, although he seemed to dislike Jeongin at first.

The first time Jeongin tried to cast the Riddikulus spell he wasn’t really for the boy to start shaking as soon as he saw the butterflies. He expected something like spiders or clowns or maybe even magical creatures but not butterflies.

Jeongin was stuttering way too much for the spell to work and when he tried again, the butterflies already surrounded him and he dropped his wand.

Hyunjin definitely didn’t expect that and when he tried to help the boy and revealed his fear- his parents disowning him, because he was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, the younger one shot him the sympathetically look. It should’ve been the other way around, really.

He should help Jeongin, not Jeongin him. (Hyunjin might’ve gotten teary eyes when he heard his fake dad saying that he didn’t deserve a place at their mansion anymore.) Jeongin was a sweetheart and fuck, he could feel himself falling hard.

And then there was Seungmin. His loyal, beautiful best friend. Now that he knew that he was crushing on his best friend, Hyunjin wouldn’t recommend this, by the way, it made himself feel bad whenever they cuddled or when Seungmin pointed out his fast beating heart or when he teased him or just smiled at him. Hyunjin felt like his heart would burst any minute and spill everything.

  
But his life was fine, his friends were amazing (minus Felix and Jisung, they loved to stir up drama) and his brother was finally back from france (what was he even doing there) so he didn’t need to wait for weeks until his letters arrived (why were wizards so oldschool, who even used owls anymore-wizards apparently) and he could finally cry over Seungmin and Jeongin without getting judged (Felix) or laughed at (Jisung).

And he could finally talk to someone about the rumors that the Hwang-family were half veelas and didn’t date because they were afraid to kill their partners in rage (it wasn’t true, it was just a nice way to say that both him and his brother were inexperienced as fuck) and that they only had to smile and the world would crumble and do everything for them.

It wasn’t entirely wrong. His grandma was half veela (or something like that, he really didn’t know anymore) and yes, Minhyun and him were prettier and many others (except for Seungmin, Seungmin could make any homophobe gay), but that didn’t mean that the other students were allowed to treat him like shit. Not everyone, after all it was only a rumor and he hadn’t told anyone about the veela-blood-half-blood-whatever thing, but people assuming he would do it for his benefits and that he was one big arrogant asshole hurt.  
His brother had to fight with the mean comments they threw at him (when they didn’t throw their hearts at him), so when Minhyun had told him to not take anything serious and just smile.

That didn’t always work, especially when he heard someone a year above him talking shit about it again.

God, they didn’t bother him all September and October, why would they dig out the whole story again? Why couldn’t they just leave him in peace?  
God, he tutored Jeongin for the credits- he didn’t smile at Professor Byun and immediately got 10 Points.

It didn’t work like that. Even if he was a Veela, he would never use it, he would feel terrible afterwards and god, he could feel his skin getting hotter and hotter the more he thought about it, the more anger he felt.

Oh no. Abort, abort.

He would rather cry than get angry and hurt someone, fuck fuck fuck.

Fuck, he had to meet Jeongin in 15 minutes, how the hell could he calm down until then?

“I heard that the Hwang-family used their blood to get the high positions…” “Yes, they probably seduced them, I mean, what would you expect from them? Minhyun Hwang was too pretty for his own good and now Hyunjin- they both need to learn, that they…”

Okay, if he’d listen to this one more second he would actually explode and show the (he guessed it were the same ones that hated on Seungmin for fucking up Transfiguration so often) Slytherins that he could destroy them with one finger snap.

He turned around, walked down the stairway and prayed that Jeongin could wait for him.

He needed to desperately calm down now.

He hoped Jeongin would be late as usual- so he didn’t need to explain himself.

Sometimes he hated his weak heart. Why couldn’t he be more like Minhyun and actually stop caring for everyone except for this loved ones.

That would be so much easier.

God, everything would be so much easier if no one knew about the Veela-blood.

Also who cared? Everyone knew that he was actually quite hard working and people also seemed to notice that he started helping Jeongin out, so why were people still talking about this? Even though they were in different houses and classes, they knew him and they knew that he would never, never use his Veela-powers against them.

They didn’t even know that he had Veela blood in him. They didn’t know and yet they accused him of things he never did- and that hurt a lot.

 

 

On his way to the empty classroom, where Jeongin and him were practicing, he was still fuming, he met Jeongin.

The Gryffindor grinned, showed his braces and dimples.

It might’ve sound cheesy, but Hyunjin immediately felt better. Only Seungmin used to have that effect on him.

Seungmin.

His best friends of years and he still hadn’t told him about the Veela part and that people were actually talking shit about him.  
Knowing Seungmin, he would probably beat them up and really, no one wanted that.

He knew that he should’ve told Seungmin ages ago, but his older brother didn’t even tell his  
significant other that he was a had Veela-relatives until four years into the relationship.

But still...Seungmin deserved it. He helped him way too many times to let him down now and Hyunjin knew what the fast heartbeat meant, the tingling in his stomach and the goosebumps he got whenever Seungmin breathed down his neck when they cuddled or watched an anime that Donghyuck illegally downloaded and all the fifth year students (because it was only for them, Donghyuck had said once) and Seungmin had to lay on Hyunjin to not fall of the bed and god, he knew that he was in love with his best friend and he knew that it was awfully obvious for everyone but apparently his best friend and it was really stressing him.

Like, Seungmin was wonderful, but Jeongin was adorable. Seungmin was so smart and a real sweetheart, but Jeongin worked so hard for DADA and Hyunjin was just really confused.

Did he like Seungmin or Jeongin?  
Jeongin was cute and yes, in the beginning that was the only thing he liked about him, but the more he tutored him and spent time with him, he got to know him and he felt like falling in love like so easily. This couldn’t be good for his heart, really.

God, why did his brain always think of two hundred things at the same time?  
He wanted to tell Seungmin about his Veela-blood and the rumors about him- not that he was crushing on him and another one.

“Hyung!”, a voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Jeongin”, he said, forced a smile on this face. He wasn’t ready to face the younger Gryffindor, not when he was still raging and burning. Literally burning, his skin was still hotter than usual and it wouldn’t surprise him if his eyes were glaring at Jeongin as if he had a death wish.

“Are you alright?”, Jeongin asked, his gaze sliding up and down on him as if he was checking if Hyunjin was hurt.

Well, he kinda was.

“Yes, I’m just a little...upset, but really, it’s nothing big.”

“No tell me, I’m not really in the mood for defense against the dark arts.”

Hyunjin laughed. “But when are you in the mood for DADA?”

The Gryffindor smiled slyly. “Tell me, Hyuuuuung.”

  
Hyunjin acted like he had to think about it.  
“Mhh, if you can ace the spells today, then I will tell you.”

“Meanie”, Jeongim huffed.

“Just try Expelliarmus first, I know that you can do it.”

Jeongin pouted.

Hyunjin was weak.

“But I want to knoooow”, he whined.

“Then work hard, I know that you can do it.”

Jeongin nodded, grabbed his wand and then aimed at the dummy they used.

He muttered the spell and except for a small pink lighting escaping from his wand, nothing happened. The wand still remained in the grip of the dummy.

Jeongin pouted.

“Do it again, it was definitely better than last time we tried”, he encouraged the younger, although he knew that Jeongin wasn’t any better.

He twirled his hand again, pointing his wand at the dummy. “Expelliarmus!”, he said, voice a little weak.

His spell hit the dummy in the chest, but otherwise nothing happened. Disappointed painted itself on Jeongins face.

“You twist it too much”, Hyunjin said. “It’s two twist and then up, not just a few circle motions.”

Jeongin tried it again, but failed, so Hyunjin took a step forward, grabbed his wrist and guided him to the right movements.

Jeongin fell slack, let him do all the work. He stared at Hyunjin, brown eyes wide and Hyunjins breath caught in his throat when he realized the proximity of their bodies, Jeongins breathe hit his face and -god, why was the room suddenly a few degrees hotter? Or was it just him?

“Uhm, yes”, Jeongin muttered, eyes falling down. “I’m…”

As if he’d burned himself, Hyunjin let Jeongins wrist go and took a step back.

“Right. Uhm… yeah, just do so, I will…”

“Yeah…”

The air was suddenly filled with awkwardness and it made Hyunjin not exactly uncomfortable, just...insecure?

Jeongin flicked his wand, the spell hitting the dummy’s hand and the wand flying out of his tight grip.

It was silent, Hyunjin swore that he could hear the birds annoying the little third years that had Care of magical creatures for the first time.

“So…”, Jeongin smirked. “You wanted to tell me something?”

Oh.

Well, fuck.

“You know what, I actually need to go, like now. Forgot I promised my friends I’d learn with them-“

“Our tutoring isn’t over”, Jeongin said. “So, spill”, he smirked, “Hyung.”

“You’re awful, did you know that?”

Jeongin laughed, bubbly and loud. Almost as obnoxious as Felix.  
Just- he could pull it off. Somehow.

“God, okay”, he gave in, as soon as Jeongin started smiling widely, his dimples showing.

“You’re an arsehole, you know that, right?”, he huffed.

“No, I’m adorable.”

God, was this a joke? Did God decided to punish him for eating all the cookies with five years and telling his Mother that Minhyun ate then?

“Do you know about the rumors about me? The ones saying that I’m a Veela? And that I use my powers for my own benefit.”

Jeongin blushed. Hyunjin sighed. So he knew it.

“I...I don’t think that they’re true, you are just...beautiful”, he mumbled the last word.

Hyunjin sighed again.

“They are half true.”

For the first time Hyunjin didn’t cooed when Jeongin’s eyes widened in shock.

“You’re...you’re a Veela?”

He shook his head. “No, but my grandmother was half Veela- or full, I don’t know anymore. And...and sometimes when I get angry, I can feel my skin getting hotter and I can feel my that I’m losing control and it sometimes scares me so much. I’m afraid of hurting my friends or my family and...my brother handles this so much better. I just don’t know what to do when people assume things and say shit about me and I feel like isolating myself, but everytime I do so, my friends get suspicious and...god, I feel like I’m overreacting.”

Jeongin was silent and Hyunjin didn’t dare to lift his head, to see the younger judging him and maybe even leaving him.

Jeongins arms took him by surprise and by the time he looked up, Jeongin had his head buried in his chest.

“I’m sorry, Hyung”, he whispered. “You don’t deserve this.”

No, he didn’t deserve Jeongin.

Hyunjin didn’t know how long they stood there, arms wrapped tightly around each other, but he knew that the fluttering in his stomach felt like the butterflies Jeongin was afraid of. And for once he was also terrified of the little creatures.

 

 

 

Hyunjin didn’t know what happened. Seungmin was ignoring him- not the obvious kind of ignoring, no he was avoiding him, doing his homework with Jaemin in the Ravenclaw Library and declining his offers to eat breakfast together or sitting beside Felix in Charms and in Potions he sat beside Jaemin.

He didn’t even look at him and it hurt Hyunjin more than he wanted to admit.  
He needed Seungmin, he needed to talk to him, to feel his body pressed against his, he needed his mocking and teasing and he needed his snarky comments when he read through Hyunjins essays.

And the worst of all was: he didn’t even know what he did wrong.  
Yes, he did spend much time with Jeongin and yes maybe he neglected Seungmin, but he was sure that he always tried to make it up to the Ravenclaw and that he told Jeongin to go back to their homeroom when he realized that it was almost 8pm and he still hadn’t seen Seungmin after class.

So, why was his best friend avoiding him? And why couldn’t he just talk to Hyunjin about it?

Felix and Jisung noticed that something was up with him, so they, being the best and worst friends they were, told the whole group that they should eat lunch together in Hogsmeade together. Meaning, that Seungmin and Jaemin would finally made an appearance again- probably with Jungwoo, Jaemins cousin and Hyunjin thought that he could maybe invite Jeongin, so that Chenle had someone the same age and Jisung Park (Mark said that Jisungs parents were good friends with his parents and he knew that Jisung was funny- when he wasn’t disrespecting him- and Chenle said that he found Jisung kinda cute.) and he knew that Jisung didn’t have that many friends his age.

And guess what day it was today? Right, fucking saturday and he really wasn’t ready for this.

He wasn’t read for Seungmin ignoring him again or sitting beside Felix and being all cuddly, because that was his place, he and Seungmin belonged together and-

God, what was he thinking. He acted all possessive over his best friend, when they weren’t even dating. They were best friends and only best friends. He was pining, that meant that Seungmin didn’t return his feelings.

He groaned and pulled his hoodie over his head. It was raining outside, his best friend/ crush was ignoring him and he was so broke, that he could probably only afford one water.

Yes, sometimes he really loved his life.

 

 

  
When he arrived at Three Broomsticks Inn, his eyes dropped immediately on Jeongin.

The boy wore glasses.

Dear Lord. He already knew that he wasn’t going to survive the day.  
The boy suddenly looked like three years older, ready to step on him. If he would, Hyunjin would thank him, probably.

Then he looked over to Seungmin, who was slurping hot chocolate, clearly too annoy Jaemin, who was squished between Jungwoo and Renjun. Renjun, who was all over Jaemin.

Interesting.

He spotted a new face beside Jungwoo. Maybe Minho Lee, Jungwoo’s best friend. Jeongin sat between Chenle and Jisung Park, who talked about Quidditch. Hyunjin shot him a small smile, then he walked with wobbly legs towards the free spot beside his best friend.

All colour disappeared of his face, his mouth twitched.

Ouch.

Still, he smiled at Seungmin, then let his ass sink on the uncomfortable chair and leaned over.

“Are you mad at me?”, he asked, wondering where the sudden bravery came from, but it seemed to work, because after Seungmin stiffed, he turned his head around and shot him a death glare.

“Are you really asking me this after you told Jeongin, a boy you know for like two months, that you’re half-Veela?”

Hyunjins shocked expression made him laugh, but it sounded bitter and false.

“Oh, don’t worry, your little boy didn’t talk, I heard it all by myself.”

Oh fuck.

That was not how he planned it.

“Seungmin, I can explain, really.”

“Don’t bother, really.” Seungmin shot him another glare, then turned around and started a conversation with Jeno.

Wow, he really fucked up.

He leaned over again, till his lips touched the shell of Seungmin’s ear and whispered:”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, trust me, I wanted to tell you since you set my hair on fire, but I was scared you’d turn your back on me and-“

Seungmin turned his head so fast, he almost hit Hyunjin’s jaw.

“I would never-“, he started, sounding hurt that Hyunjin would even think like that.

“I know, I know”, he tried to calm his best friend down.

“I just got really insecure and the comments i heard weren’t that nice too...I’m so sorry, I just told Jeongin, because he asked me and I promised him to tell him what was wrong with me that day-“

“Wait, what comments?”, Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uhm...sometimes students think that I use my powers to gain something out of it? And...like I thought when no one knew, no one could slip, so I didn’t tell you or Jisung or Felix or the other ones.”

“Does Donghyuck know?”, Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin hestiated.

“Wow”, his best friend said, but a smile tugged at his mouth.

“You better come here and cuddle me, you need to make up all the years our friends knew about it.”

“ I literally know Jeongin since two months and I grew up with Donghyuck, of course he knows-“

“Nonsense”, Seungmin said, grabbed his left arm, lifted it up and slipped under it to press his back against Hyunjis chest.

Hyunjin stared at his best friend, at the soft smile curling around his mouth, then at Jeongin in his glasses.

  
He felt his heart beating faster and he really didn’t know for whom.

 

 

 

When the first snow fell in december, Seungmin and he spent more and more time in Hogsmeade, drank hot chocolate and froze to death when Jisung, Felix, Jisung Park, Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck started a snowball fight and they tried to survive without landing in the snow and die.

No, he wasn’t exaggerating, Felix, Jisung and Donghyuck started it. So obviously they took it dead serious.

Jaemin, Seungmin and he escaped after twenty minutes, but Changbin, Mark and Yukhei tried to fight against them and when Chenle and Jeongin joined them, they easily split into two teams (the 00-liners against everyone other-needless to say that the 00-line were clearly winning with the ambitions they had).

Jaemin and Seungmin talked about Study of Ancient Runes (Hyunjin had almost chose that subject, but remembered that his brother Minhyun told him that it was a pain in the ass and if he wanted extra credits, he should just choose Muggle Studies.) and how complicated the last book was and how the translation made literally no sense, so Hyunjin zoomed out, held Seungmin’s hand under the table (it was cold, okay) and drank his chocolate milk (or was it Seungmin’s?).

Maybe it he would’ve had a better time if Jaemin wasn’t here, but he knew that the brown haired was avoiding Renjun and although he didn’t know (and he didn’t want to) why, he knew that something must’ve had happened to make Jaemin act like that.

“Jinnie, you’re still here?”, Seungmin asked him, probably for the fifth time, because Jaemin grinned and Seungmin’s forehead wrinkled.

Ops.

“Yes, yes sorry. Was just thinking...uhm, if I’m going home this christmas…”

“I thought we wanted to spend Christmas together?”, the Ravenclaw asked and let Hyunjins hand go.

“Yes, but Minhyun is back this year and I really missed him…”

“Oh, Minhyun is back?” Seungmin used to have a big crush on his brother and Hyunjin wasn’t even surprised when he felt jealousy bubbling in his stomach.

“Yes… I know I promised you, but I really want to see him again, Minnie”, he said, blinking his eyes and Seungmin laughed.

“You’re ridiculous”, he said. “Of course you can go home...but if you forget to give me a present, I will hex you into a frog.”

“Oh so you can be my princess then?”, he asked boldly, smiling widely and booping the Ravenclaws nose.

Seungmin coughed and Jaemin laughed so hard and loud, he could compete with Chenle.

Hyunjin smiled even wider and squished his best friend’s cheeks.

He was so utterly in love like with Seungmin, he could barely breathe.

Or maybe it was because Seungmin’s fingers somehow found their way to Hyunjins side and decided to tickle him.

 

 

The next time he met Jeongin, it was in front of all his friends and- unfortunately- under a fucking mistletoe.

When did the teachers decide that it was a good idea to hang up magic mistletoes and you could only leave after you kissed the person you were trapped with?

His gaze traveled to Felix and Jisung, who were both staring at Seungmin, who was watching him and Jeongin with an intensity, it was almost scary.

“We can make it short, Hyung”, Jeongin whispered. “I can understand, if you don’t want to.”

Oh fuck.  
Why did this always happen to him. What had he done in his previous life to deserve all this mess?

Jaemin looked suspiciously uptight, staring almost worrinly at Seungmin. Renjun, Changbin and Donghyuck laughed at something Jeno said, Mark rolled his eyes and Chenle and Jisung Park looked at each other like what the fuck is going on. Hyunjin could relate.

What the heck was going on and why did he have to be the center of the attention.

Why couldn’t it be Felix and Jisung, he would’ve laughed then, but...this situation wasn’t good for his brain and heart.

His brain, because it might decide to go on autopilot and kiss the hell out of the younger after their lips touched for the first time and his heart, because he really didn’t think he could handle kissing Jeongin and having Seungmin watching the whole act.  
It would feel like cheating, but at the same time not and-God.

“I’m sorry”, he mumbled after all the thinking, leaned down and pressed his lips softly on Jeongins.

He wanted to make it short and sweet and without any feelings, but as soon as his lips touched Jeongins, a strange feeling entered his stomach and he used his left arm to press the younger Gryffindor closer. Jeongin gasped and as if it was an instinct, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck.

He felt himself melting in the kiss, pressing closer against Jeongin, but then he remembered that his friends were watching- and fuck, Seungmin.

He stumbled back, gasped and stared at Jeongin, eyes wide.

“Oh my-fuck”, he swore, but couldn’t move away, not when he kissed Jeongin as if his life depended on it.

“Heeeey, you’re free”, Jisung screamed, glaring at him. What the fuck did you just do, said his glare. Felix looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry or laugh or scream. Knowing Felix, he’d probably do all three things at the same time.

Seungmin looked at him with a look full of emotions, he couldn’t read just one of them.

  
Really, what had he done?

 

 

  
Needless to say that Seungmin’s and his relationship was a bit strained after the kiss

Christmas was only one week away and Seungmin still looked at him with a gaze he couldn’t really decipher.  
Felix and Jisung still called him an idiot, Jeongin still blushed when he tried to help him tutoring, Jaemin still sent him suspicious looks every second and the rest of his friends acted like nothing went wrong, when he knew that Felix talked with Jeno about the issue- they were roommates after all- and Donghyuck knew him since he was a baby, he could read him like he read Quidditch Books and Hyunjin knew that he told Renjun about it.

Only Mark, Changbin and Yukhei tried to really forget that it ever happened. When Chenle and Jisung, because apparently they and Jeongin were best friends now, mentioned the word mistletoe to tease Jeongin, Changbin rolled his eyes, Mark sighed and Yukhei began to sing Justin Bieber’s Mistletoe as if he didn’t know what the fourth and third year students were actually talking about.

He was utterly thankful for them.  
  
So when Christmas was only one week away, he was unbelievable relieved, but also disappointed in himself because he couldn’t get his ass up and give Seungmin the present he made him.

It was a bullet journal. With the exception that he had started it last christmas and wrote a page for Seungmin everyday. In the holidays he wrote what he loved about his best friend, what he treasured the most and when they were together he had just described their day from his view.

It wasn’t something special and his handwriting wasn’t the prettiest, but Minhyun had made the captions and helped him with his handwriting.

He also said that Hyunjin was unbelievable cheesy and whipped, when he sent it to him it in the summer holidays.

The last pages he had poured his heart out, almost confessed once (the whole book was a confession, but knowing Seungmin, he was way too dense to realize it) and had apologized for the stiff atmosphere he had caused.

Maybe it was too much, maybe it was too little, but he had added a chocolate frog and the note hope you get harry potter for the nth time, loser <3 .

The only problem was, that Seungmin was distancing himself and if Hyunjin didn’t do something, the boy would just slip away from him.

  
In the end he gave it to Seungmin five minutes before he boarded the train.  
Seungmin’s eyes watered and he grabbed into his bag, shyly smiled and pressed a rectangular formed thing in his hands, Newspaper wrapped around it instead of wrapping paper.

Hyunjin smiled.

“I’m sorry, Minnie”, he whispered, leaned over and- he heard Felix screaming in his head- kissed Seungmin on the cheek.

“I’ll miss you”, he said, still smiling and boarded the train, without looking back.

“Don’t open it before Christmas!”, Seungmin warned him.

Hyunjin laughed. “Okay, Minnie.”

 

He opened it as soon as he sat down.

And, fuck, did he tear up.

 

 

 

 

  
Seungmin teared up.  
God, why did he have to crush on his best friend? Why did Hyunjin have to be so wonderful?

Why did he have to kiss Jeongin, the boy Seungmin might’ve a little crush on, too,  
Whenever he thought that Jaemins life was complicated as fuck, he just looked at his.

He noticed Hyunjins gazes and feelings towards Jeongin way earlier than his best friend did. In the beginning he was jealous. It just felt unfair- him crushing on Hyunjin for three years and the black haired never noticed him and then Jeongin just had to smile and Hyunjin literally melted.

He knew his best friend, and he definitely knew the look Hyunjin had whenever he looked at Jeongin.

He knew it, because he saw it on Jaemin, whenever he looked at Renjun and he knew it, because it was literally him, whenever he looked at Hyunjin.

And now his idiot crush really had the audacity to gift him a fucking handwritten book with all the things he loved liked about him.  
His photobook was nothing against this.

Did he save the world in his previous life, because he holy shit, how in the world did he deserve Hyunjin?

He saw Jeongin earlier, with a new necklace (a butterfly one) and he assumed that Hyunjin gave it to him.

He really didn’t want to be that kind of a guy, but his present was better.  
Jeongin was cute and all (when he didn’t smile at Hyunjin and made him melt to a puddle of love), but yes, he fully understood Hyunjin. Jeongin was adorable and soft and when he smiled the sun cried, because his smile could easily rival the sun. And yes, he had absolutely no right to cry because Hyunjin kissed Jeongin (or Jeongin kissed Hyunjin), but he was so jealous. He wanted to kiss Hyunjin since he was twelve years old. He wanted to kiss Hyunjin when the boy asked how it was to be beautiful (he had said it so serious, Seungmin almost cried) and he wanted to kiss Hyunjin when the boy explained why he told Jeongin first that he was a Veela and God, he wished that he had missed his cheek and kissed his lips instead when he left two days ago.

And he secretly also wanted to kiss Jeongin. His reaction as Hyunjin kissed him was endearing (not in that exact moment, Seungmin was more shocked and hurt that day, but later, when he recalled the scene again and again) and he bet that if he would press soft kisses over the boy’s face he would blush.

“You’re a mess”, Jaemin called him out, staring at the rings Renjun got him.

“You’re no better. Also, how did Renjun react to your “friendship-bracelets”?”

Jaemin blushed, a small smile stealing itself on his face.

“He wears them every day. And he got us friendship rings. I really don’t know what to think, he makes me so happy, but he keeps calling me his best friend and...and he acts like that one summer night didn’t happen and...and I hate it so much, God.”

Seungmin sighed. “You do realize that avoiding him isn’t making anything better, right?”

Jaemin glared deathly at him. “Yes, thank you. But I’m not good at pretending, I can’t just go there like “sorry Junnie, I love you bro but no homo, but like without the bro and with the homo.”

“You totally can, I bet he is whipped for you. There are tons of girls that want to date you-“

“Exactly: girls. Not boys and certainly not Injunnie”, Jaemin interrupted him.

  
Seungmin opened his mouth, but Jaemin interrupted him again. “Don’t try. I accepted it when he “didn’t remember what happened last night”. It still hurts, but..but I always knew that there wasn’t going to happen something between us.”

“Nana”, he began, but Jaemin cut him off again. “Don’t bother, please. I will just watch him dating a cute girl and then say that she’s perfect for him. And then cry, but only my pillow will know, because I have a reputation to maintain.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know. But are you going to tell Hyunjin how you feel? About him?” Seungmin opened his mouth, but Jaemin wasn’t done. “And about Jeongin?”

He closed his mouth again.

“See. It’s not that easy.”

“Do you ever think that straight boys shouldn’t be this pretty?”

Jaemin sighed. “All the time. Oh, and they have to be an asshole. And they should be bad at everything. Preferably Potions. So they didn’t smile at you every time they did something right and know that you’re not even halfway finished although you’re a Ravenclaw and should be like acing it.”

“Renjun is a Ravenclaw by heart, you can’t tell me otherwise.”

“Shut up, let me suffer. All I want is someone that’ll love me back. Is that too much?”

Seungmin sighed.

“No. I just want Hyunjin to love me back. And as bonus maybe Jeongin. He’s cute. And Hyunjin loves him.”

“He crushes on him.”

Seungmin shook his head.

“No, I know that look. He loves him. He might not know it.”

“Seungie, I love Renjun. Hyunjin can’t love Jeongin, they know each other for what now, two months? Do you really think that someone can fall in love within the timespan of two months? He is crushing on him. He likes him. But love needs to grow.” Jaemin smiled weakly. “You love Hyunjin.I love Renjun. But Hyunjin likes Jeongin. And you know what?”

“What?”

Jaemim looked at him, long and intense. “And I think he likes you, too.”

 

 

 

  
The first time he saw Hyunjin again, the older held Jeongin close in his embrace. It didn’t hurt, he told himself. It might’ve had stinged. But it didn’t hurt.

Hyunjin had hugged Jisung and Felix harder. And he wasn’t jealous. He totally wasn’t. He didn’t even have the right to be.

He noticed that Hyunjin grew a bit- or maybe Seungmin just hadn’t seen enough over the break- and glowed. His cheeks were red, his eyes sparkled and his lips were stretched into a wide smile.

“Minnie!”, he exclaimed as soon as he saw him. Seungmin tried to remain cool, but then Hyunjins smile got even wider and he broke into a wide smile himself.

“I missed you so much!”, Hyunjin said, he let go of Jeongin and took a few steps towards him, wrapping his arms around Seungmin waist. “Minhyun was cool, but my parents wanted to do something everyday and I always had to think of you and wanted to tell you what I did but couldn’t and ughh, next time I will stay here.”

Seungmin wished Hyunjin hadn’t just said that.But he had and his stomach fluttered.

“It’s okay Jinnie, I missed you too”, he whispered and, God, he could feel that Hyunjin just fucking shivered.

Because of him.

Did he die and went to heaven?

Wait, no, Jisung and Felix were still here and Jaemin and Renjun still weren’t dating.

He secretly snuggled closer against Hyunjins chest, but heard Jisung snicker and figured that that didn’t work out that good.

Well, nevermind. He was so happy, he could literally kiss the ground before Felix’ shoes.

Maybe Jaemin was right. Maybe Hyunjin really liked him. That way.

 

 

 

When he got back from begging the house elfs to feed him, he heard Donghyuck and Renjun talking. For a second he considered just leaving and acting like he never heard anything, but then Jaemins name made an appearance in the conversation. While he tried not to look like he was about to spy on his good friends conversation (he totally was), he sneaked closer, pressing his ear against the door of the Potion classroom.

“...don’t know what I did wrong, it’s been month and I feel like I know you better than I know Nana. No offense, but I want him back, he’s my best friend and...and I can’t...I can’t…”

“Shh, stop crying, Renjun. You know how Jaemin gets when exams-“

“But there are no exams! Don’t you understand, Hyucki, there are no exams. He’s acting like nothing’s wrong when we see each other, but then again: when are we seeing each other? He’s avoiding me and I know that he thinks he’s all sneaky, but I know him and I know that he misses me,so why is he acting like this, I-“

Seungmin pushed himself away from the door.

He needed to find Jaemin, and that fast.

 

Lucky for him the boy was in the Ravenclaw Library. Seungmin tried to tell him everything accurately, but he knew that he might’ve over exaggerated a few times.

By the time he finished, tears rolled down Jaemin’s cheeks. “Oh no, Nana”, he said. “I’m so sorry, but I think you need to talk to him.”

Jaemins lower lip trembled. “I will. I will, but first i need to fall out of love. I can’t- I can’t do this anymore. I miss him so much, Seungie, but I love him too much to go back...go back to him as if nothing ever happened. But I will talk to him. I promise, I will.”

Seungmin hated seeing Jaemin cry.

But at the same time he wondered if Hyunjin and he would ever end like this too.

He choked back a sob.

 

 

 

  
Seungmin swore if he had known how awkward this morning’s going to be, he wouldn’t have left his bed.

He didn’t only oversleep three alarm clocks, he also wore his uniform from one year ago and it was way too short and then all his friend were gone and god, now he was sitting alone beside Jeongin and it was so silent, it hurt.

“I’m sorry, that Hyunjin told me first that he was a Veela”, Jeongin finally said.

Seungmin wanted to cry. “Don’t be sorry, I overreacted..and honestly, I always assumed it...because who looks that good, really.”

Jeongin choked on his cereal, his ears turning red and he began to shrink down under Seungmin’s curious gaze.

“Well, yes.I mean he is...uhm good looking. And he is...like he is beautiful. Like really...uhm...b-beautiful. And his smile is beautiful. And his hair. And his eye-“

“I know right? His eyes look like there could be a whole galaxy in it and you get lost in them and them he smiles and his eyes get smaller, but you’re still swimming in them…”

“But sometimes you wonder if they’re just plain dead, like they look so dead and tired and you think you did something wrong, but then you say something and he lets out this cute little shriek and you realize he only zoned out, it’s so cute.”

Both stared at the empty table for a while until they realized what they were talking about.

“Oh my God”, Seungmin let out. “Were we just-?”

Jeongin nodded. “Please don’t tell Hyunjin, I’d die”, he begged.

“Like I’m going to tell him that i fawned over him at breakfast!”

Both wizards blushed.

After a short silence Jeongin said silently. “You should confess to him.”

This time it was Seungmin’s turn to choke on his food.

“Wha-“

“I see the way he looks at you. He likes you. Trust me.”

“And you?”

Jeongin smiled. “Did you know that one of his biggest fears was losing you? Not losing all his friends. Losing you.”

Jeongin smiled sadly, stood up and said: “I need to go to Charms now. Have fun with Arithmancy now.”

Seungmin felt bad and he didn’t even know why.

 

 

 

  
As much as he wished to forget the strange conversation with Jeongin, he couldn’t. He thought of Hyunjin all the time- when he ate, when he learned, when he tried to pay attention to his classes, when he did his homework, when he simply just breathed.

 

And the next time he could confess, was when Hyunjin knocked at freaking 12am on his window.

Ravenclaw had their rooms in a tower.

A tower.

“Jinnie, what the heck!”, he screeched. “Why are you at this god forsaken here and-oh my god, are you flying?”

Seungmin thought that the brooms were unavailable for the students during winter, so why the hell was Hyunjin flying literally few centimeters his window at midnight?

“I missed Quidditch and you, so I thought why not combine it?”

“B-but how did you get your broom?”, Seungmin stammered and pointed at the black brook Hyunjin was sitting on.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow alá are you really asking me this right now. “I’m friends with Felix and Jisung, did you forget that? And it’s getting cold, don’t you want to grab your jacket and hop on?”

“What?”, Seungmin screeched. He didn’t fly. Like, ever.

“Please, Minnie”, Hyunjin made puppy eyes at him.  
Unfair.

“Pleaaaaae, I missed you and we can go stargazing and I have cookies.”

“Shut up, idiot, you had me at please. Wait five minutes, I need to change into a jeans and a warmer Hoodie.”

”I can see you eyeing your ripped jeans and you better forget that, it’s fucking january!”

“I wasn’t even going to”, Seungmin muttered under his breath and kicked the black pants under his bed.  
Five minutes later he came back, in blue jeans and a Hoodie Jaemin stole from Mark ages ago.

“Isn’t that Marks?”, Hyunjin asked as soon as Seungmin climbed out of the window, cold biting his skin immediately. “No, I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“Sure, Jan”, Hyunjin giggled.

“Who is Jan?”, Seungmin asked and Hyunjin paled.

“Oh God, I spent too much time with Felix”, he fearfully exclaimed. “See? That’s why we need to spend more time together. Oh my god, shit.”

Sometimes Seungmin hated his overdramatic friends. But you know what he hated more?

Right, flying.

At least he could use it as excuse to press himself close to Hyunjins back and snuggle against him. The cold and his fear of falling of the damn broom.

Hyunjin laughed and he would’ve found it crazy, but it was Hyunjin and he swore that he could feel Hyunjins smile.

Plus, they didn’t fly that long. Maybe a few minutes, then Hyunjin landed them safely on the roof of the Ravenclaw tower and immediately put one arm around his waist to press him closer to him.

He kind of melted into Hyunjins embrace.

“There are almost no clouds, so you can actually see the stars”, his best friend whispered, before he shook his jacket off to use it as blanket for them to lay on.

Seungmin would’ve felt bad, but his best friend wore two jackets, so it couldn’t be that cold.

He laid down, his head pillowed on Hyunjins bizeps, his legs tangled with Hyunjins and his hair probably tickling Hyunjins chin, but the Gryffindor didn’t complain.

“I don’t know any constellations, tell me about them”, Hyunjin said, voice filled with sleepiness and it hurt Seungmin how well he could picture him. Eyes probably half lidden, eyebrows furrows, so he would stay awake and his mouth slightly open. His stomach fluttered again.

“Well, first of all, there are the zodiacal constellations. I don’t exactly know where they are, but there are thirteen of them. Then there are the other constellations. Like, I don’t know, many are from the Greek mythology. You know the big bear? I think that was something about Artemis.”

Hyunjin hummed.

“Oh, and some stars are actually long gone. We can just see them, because their light needs years to shine down to earth. So when we look up to the sky, we can actually see dead stars, giving us their last light!”

“Scary”, Hyunjin murmured, searching with his hand his’.

Seungmin let him hold his hand, squeezed his one time.

“I think that’s actually kind of beautiful.”

“Yeah, because you’re a helpless romanticist.”

“That’s not true!”, Seungmin said, lifted his head from Hyunjins chest to look him into his eyes. “That’s no true”, he said again, but this time he whispered and he could see how goosebumps formed themselves on Hyunjins neck. Seungmin shivered again.

“Are you cold?”, his best friend immediately asked.

“No”, Seungmin whispered.

“No?”, Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin shook his head.

“I missed you too, you know?”, he said, after a while of comfortable silence.

He could hear and feel Hyunjin taking a deep breath. “I’m glad”, his best friend whispered into his ear. “I’m really glad.”

 

 

  
If Jaemin saw them the next day in Seungmin’s bed, cuddled against each other, Hyunjin with his nose buried in Seungmins hair, their legs tangled together and Seungmins head laying on Hyunjins chest- he didn’t say anything.

But he did smile, took a picture and sent it to Felix and Jisung.

 

 

Seungmin knew, that he was kinda obvious, but he couldn’t help it. Plus, the more he flirted (undercover, of course), the more he believed that Hyunjin liked him back.

The love-like. Not the best-bros-like.

No, Hyunjin seemed to really like him. He wasn’t sure, but he observed Felix and Jisung being best friends and they didn’t act like Hyunjin and he did.

  
Jaemin told him to watch Hyunjin and Seungmin wasn’t one hundred percent sure, he was still subjective, but he was sure that Hyunjin looked at him with the same look in his eyes, when he looked at Jeongin.

  
And still, one month passed and he still didn’t confess.

Finally something, Jaemin could relate to.

 

 

  
When Hyunjin proposed to meet in Madam Puddifoot’s Tea shop, he didn’t think much.  
But when Jaemin told him to think again, it clicked. That was a café, couples spend their time at.  
Did Hyunjin want to confess? Because if yes, then Seungmin had nothing to wear. Nothing.

Oh God, was it really happening?

  
Seungmin didn’t really plan to confess(although he spent like two hours searching for one outfit)- after all Hyunjin was older (so he should do it, obviously) and the black haired knew now, after using the whole january to figure that out, that his best friend had the hots for him (when he wasn’t all over Jeongin, that sly desert fox), but when Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin with that one smile, that smile that made girl hearts (and boys, who was he even kidding) melt, he just blurted out “You’re so fucking beautiful, Jinnie, no wonder I love you.”

Hyunjin choked on his butterbeer and almost spatters it all over the table. Seungmin jerked back with a high-pitched scream.

Well, maybe it wasn’t the best situation to confess- but really, who could’ve known that Hyunjin decided to sip on his drink the same minute Seungmin confessed? Certainly not him.

He could hear Jaemin laughing at him in the background. Well, it was his first confession, after all, he didn’t know how they usually went, but he believed that he made a pretty good job.

Wouldn’t it be for a choking Hyunjin.

“Fuck, are you okay?”, he asked and reached his and out to help his best friend/crush/ love and bro of his life.

Hyunjin stared at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me?”, he pressed out, trying to catch his breath. “You just- randomly- bloody hell, are you sick, Minnie?”

Seungmin pursed his lips. “No, actually not. But like, i might be if you don’t answer me. Like, I’m fucking in love with you and you might break my heart if you go all “Let’s be best friends” on me, because I don’t think, I’m ready for that.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You’re being overdramatic again, Min.”

Seungmin gasped. “Me? Overdramatic? After I bravely confessed to my best friend that might turn me down only to go for an underclassman that looks too cute to curse like he does?”

Hyunjin sighed. “Being best friends with you is already stressful enough, how am I going to manage a whole relationship?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, the way Hyunjin did before. “You can’t tell me, our little hangouts weren’t dates. Plus, I heard you and Jisung talking over me.”

Hyunjin stared expressions less at him and Seungmin almost thought that he fucked everything over now.  
Almost.

Because he knew his best friend and he saw the twitching of the lips. “Ha!”, he exclaimed excited. “You love me too!”

“I love Jeonginnie”, Hyunjin corrected. “And i bear with you.” But he smiled and Seungmin knew that this was Hyunjins way of telling him, that he loved him too.

It got silent, and Seungmin didn’t want to lie, pretty awkward. Hyunjin stared at him, with red cheeks and butterbeer halfway finished in front of him as if he also didn’t know what to say.

“God, can’t you just kiss me?”, he blurred out and watched Hyunjins eyes widening comically. It was cute.

Hyunjin was always cute, when he didn’t look like the next model that could outshine all the others.

And no, he wasn’t biased, even Donghyuck thought that way and he usually was way to whipped for a certain Gryffindor to show interest in any other one.

“What, Seungmin, we’re in public, goddamnit.”

He shot his best friend a glare. “We cuddle in front of the whole school and you fucking kissed Jeongin in front of all our friends, don’t you think that I deserve one too?”

Hyunjin really had to audacity to act like he needed to think.

“No, you ate the last cookie and you know that they are my favorite.”

Seungmin gaped. “They are my favorite too? And I’m the younger one, I deserve it more!”

“See, you deserve the cookie. But not the kiss.”

“Are you kidding me right now? I bought the damn cookies, I-“

“I thought you love me?”

“I do, but- arghhhhhh!”

  
Hyunjin laughed loudly whem Seungmin got up and turned around to leave.

He smiled at Felix and Jisung that were clearly stalking his date, then followed Seungmin out of the cafe.

“I can’t believe, you don’t want to ki-“

Hyunjin grabbed Seungmins face, leaned down and placed his lips square on the younger ones.

Seungmin gave a muffled noise from him, but soon melted into the kiss his best friend just gave him.

His hands, as if they had an own will, played with Hyunjins nape hairs and he pressed his lips harder on Hyunjins.

His best friend wrapped his arms around his waist and little lightning shot from the places he touched through his body.  
He held back a moan, opened his mouth slightly, to give Hyunjin an option, but his best friend removed himself from him.

Seungmin was sure he looked like a gaping fish right now.

“Felix and Jisung are watching”, Hyunjin explained, lifting his finger to touch his lips.

Seungmin’s lips still tingled.

“Oh and, Minnie?”, Hyunjin whispered.

“Yes?”, he answered, looking up to meet Hyunjins sparkling eyes.  
His stomach fluttered even more.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

  
Seungmin smiled.

 


End file.
